


Night Fishing

by Eye_For_An_Eye



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_For_An_Eye/pseuds/Eye_For_An_Eye
Summary: Dutch takes Arthur fishing at night.





	Night Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be fluffy, but this is the next best thing. :3

Arthur didn't think he would be interrupted while he tried to catch up on sleep. He finally let his heavy eyelids close and take him away into the comforting darkness, where is was quiet and peaceful. But of course Dutch would be gently shaking him awake, he felt groggy and groaned. Looking up to see the faint silhouette of Dutch's face looming over him, Arthur tried asking what the problem was but the sleepiness didn't shake away.  He sat up and saw a long object in Dutch's hand, was that a shotgun? Either there was someone nearby in need of being shot or Arthur was gonna be the one with the bullet in his chest. With how much strain there has been on the camp since Blackwater he was starting to think Dutch might have lost his mind...

Dutch lit a lantern causing Arthur to winch back, covering his eyes, "I'm sorry to wake you up this late, son," Dutch kneeled down beside the bed and when his eyes adjusted Arthur saw what Dutch was holding, "Let's go, fishing." Arthur stared at him and would have laughed if he had the energy, "Fishing, right now? Dutch your making me think Hosea and I should drop you off at a doctor so you don't hurt yourself." Normally Arthur wouldn't say that to his boss, but all common sense was lost as he fell back on the cot ready to return to his slumber. Dutch huffed and set the lantern and fishing pole down to sit Arthur up, "Look, I know things have been crazy lately and we are all tired, we’re anxious to get a break. So just for an hour or so I want to relax and spend some time with my boy." Maybe if Arthur didn't miss being by Dutch's side all the time like he used to he would have pushed him away and declined. Instead he sat up and slipped on his boots, "M'kay Dutch" Dutch smiled pleased and patted Arthur's back before ducking under the flap of Arthur’s tent. 

Arthur grabbed his pole and met Dutch by the horses, Dutch took something out of his saddle bag that Arthur couldn't identify. To him his sleepy eyes could have just been seeing things, "We'll leave the horses here and walk to the river. Make sure no one wakes up and sees the horses missing and think something happened." Dutch had whispered to Arthur as he lead them both out of camp. The two men quietly made their way though the trees and walked for a while, Arthur was waking up little by little and was almost fully awake till he yawned deeply and Dutch glanced back at him. In the soft glow the lantern gave off Dutch’s smile, “I see your still asleep, don't worry you'll be wide awake soon." That time Arthur did pick up on a change in Dutch's tone. He couldn't tell exactly what it was but Dutch's pace and attitude seemed to shift as they reached the river. Small riffles appeared in the water indicating fish were swimming close by. Dutch sat the lantern down on a rock and put his pole together.

Mimicking Dutch's actions Arthur slowly casted after putting on cheese as bait, rock bass and bluegill would be the easiest to carry back. The line bobbed once, twice, then went still. They stood in silence as the sound of birds flew though the tree's and fish splashing around were the only sounds Arthur's ears could pick up on. He felt like he was being watched, like eyes were burying their way into him intensely. He cocked his neck a little and saw Dutch watching him, he swallowed nervously and slowly reeled his fishing pole in. Dutch still had his eyes on him, Arthur felt like he was prey under his gaze, "D-Dutch? I don't think the fish want to bite..." 

"Have patience, Arthur. I would have though you'd learned patience after twenty years." Oh he's learned patience alright. Like waiting for the butterflies in his stomach and the heat in his cheeks to finally fade away every time he would get close to Dutch. The small crush he first had on the older man wasn't a real bother till Arthur grew into his adult skin and bigger problems arise. It's easy to laugh at a small boy being flustered around someone he looked up to so much, wanting so much to please him and make him proud. But now as a grown man he had to make sure no one got suspicious of his feelings, he had to leave camp sometimes to take his mind off of their problems. Off of the law breathing down their backs, trying to make sure they had money and food, but especially off of Dutch. 

Dutch was doing something off to the side now, he was bend over and his hands were messing around in the dark. He was tired, never had any time for release, and starring at his boss's ass didn't help at all. He felt the crouch of his pants tighten and he coughs to try and distract himself. Dutch had abandoned his fishing pole, it sat up against the rock where the lanterns light seemed to shine less and the moon was little help with it only being half the size it normally way. A pair of arms reached around Arthur's body and hooked under his arms, Dutch pressed his body against Arthur's back and chuckled deep in his ear, "I don't remember you being so awful at fishing," Arthur couldn't help but melt slightly. He mentally cursed himself and rolled his eyes, "That's because I learned from you." 

Dutch's hand laid over Arthur's hand that was supporting the pole and the other slipped around his waist, "I think you just didn't listen to me when I was teaching you, always had your mind somewhere else." Arthur shuddered and bit the inside of his cheek. 

His pants were painfully tight as he felt hot breath on his neck and Dutch’s deep voice in his ear. Arthur though he was going to die. Dutch’s hand accidentally brushed against his bulge and Arthur took in a sharp breath. Dutch looked at him before glancing down. A grin spread across his face but for Arthur, Dutch’s silence terrified him. 

Dutch pulled Arthur’s hand back and helped him recast his pole to a new spot. That seemed to catch the attention of a few fish as they swam around it, nipping now and again. Arthur stood still hoping Dutch wasn’t catching on with what was happing to him, but any hope of that disappeared when Dutch slowly dragged his hand down Arthur’s abdomen, “Are you letting your mind wonder again?” Dutch’s voice make his knees go weak, “Focus on me, boy.” 

Arthur choked on air and Dutch chuckled, “Now, slowly case in. Jerk your pole a bit to get their attention.” 

The heat in his gut and his own dick being pressed against his zipper was starting to get unbearable. Dutch must have known that because the rings on his fingers made a clink again his pant buttons as they were slowly coming undone. “Are you needing my help with something, son?” 

 His breath caught in his throat and shuddered on its way out. He wanted to pull away and nod his head at the same time. Dutch didn’t wait for an answer as he took Arthur’s dick out of his pants and ran his thumb over his tip, “I didn’t tell you to stop casing.” Arthur didn’t realize his hands stopped moving, he was far too distracted by what Dutch’s hands were doing. 

Dutch moved his hand down along his prick and squeezed his base, Arthur yelped in surprise, “D-Dutch, what are you doing?” Dutch chuckled in his ear, “Teaching you to focus.” 

The hands that were on Arthur left and disappeared behind him. Dutch took a small bottle out of his pocket and reached back around to apply whatever it was to his hand. Arthur’s dick twitched without Dutch’s warmth. When he felt him return there was a cool slipper substance on it as Dutch stroked him slowly. 

A breathy moan came from Arthur and Dutch grinned behind him. His hand make every nerve in his body go wild with excitement but he still managed to keep focus on fishing. A fish swam up to his bait and Arthur tried to will it to bite. Wanting to please Dutch was still in his nature even as Dutch was pleasing him. 

Dutch’s hand sped up and he twisted his wrist. Arthur’s hip suddenly bucks forward which made Dutch slow back down, “I hope this won’t be too much for you. Otherwise I will stop.” Oh god Arthur didn’t want it to stop, this all felt like a dream and if Dutch pulled away it would feel like sleeping with him only to have him leave the next morning. (Yes Zaza I’m still upset about that...) 

Arthur nodded and felt his heart jump when Dutch continued his speed. A fish suddenly jerked the line down and Arthur pulled it back up. He tired the fish out before quickly reeling it towards him. Once he got the fish close enough he unhooked it and turned his head to look at Dutch. Waiting for approval. 

Dutch still kept his pace and bummed as he examined the fish in Arthur’s hand, “Good boy, a little small but I know your trying.” He was, he was trying not to make too much noise. But whimpers and soft moans still escaped his lips. 

Arthur felt something hard press against his ass and felt Dutch turn his head to the side looking directly at him. Dutch’s lips were suddenly against his, surprisingly soft and tasted like tobacco. They moved together in sync as a heat in the pit of his stomach made him hold onto Dutch’s free hand tightly. 

Dutch’s hand squeezed him harshly as he moved quick enough to send Arthur over the edge. It eventually did. Arthur came hard enough to see white and moaned loudly in their kiss. His knees buckled and his heavy breathing started slowing down. Dutch’s head rested against his and for a few beautiful moment of silence it was like Arthur was in a dream. Heaven more like it. 

Dutch pulled away and took out a  handkerchief to clean off his hand. Arthur felt the heat in his cheeks as Dutch gave him the handkerchief to clean himself up. He tucked himself back in as Dutch picked up the lantern and his fishing pole. The fish Arthur had caught was on the ground, he didn’t remember dropping it but it laid limp on the rocks. 

Picking up the fish and following closely behind Dutch in the dark he felt a calmness set over him. Not a word was said on the way back, but there was a comforting silence. Once they stepped back into camp the sun was peaking over the horizon. Dutch escorted Arthur to his tent and lifted the flap to let him in. 

Dutch left his things on the ground and helped Arthur back on his cot. Arthur laid back as Dutch kneeled down and ran a hand though his blond hair, “Rest now, Arthur.” Dutch pressed a kiss to his forehead and Arthur smiled. He saw the tent in Dutch’s pants as he watched the older man stand up. “Wait...let me help you.” 

 Dutch chuckled, “Next time.” Dutch left and Arthur was left with that promise. 

Next time.


End file.
